I Don't Care
by CaptainPudge
Summary: Quick Red Beauty one shot. Nothing but cheesy fluff and Mario Kart.


"No! You can't do that, that's cheating!"  
"It is not cheating, it's called winning!" Belle cried triumphantly as she easily overtook Ruby. Who would have thought that playing a simple game of Mario Kart on a lazy Sunday afternoon would have turned so competitive? What Belle was enjoying the most though, was the fact that Ruby was turning into such a sore loser.

Wanting to introduce Belle to the wonderful world of video games, Ruby had brought some over to play in the small apartment above the library. And after Belle had won two races in a row on Mario Kart, Ruby figured it must have been nothing more than beginner's luck. But having been beaten another five times, it had really been starting to aggravate her just a little. She had to beat her, just once.

As Belle crossed the finish line in first place yet again, Ruby threw the controller down in frustration.  
"Are you sure you've never played this game before? 'Cause you're awfully good at it. I think you've been hustling me," Ruby accused mockingly, glaring at her friend.  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" Belle replied, in all seriousness. Ruby sighed and shook her head, smiling.

"So, what d'ya say? Another race?" Belle asked, urging the taller brunette to play some more. It wasn't the winning all the time that made this game so fun to Belle. It was Ruby's increasingly frustrated reactions to losing that made her enjoy it so much. Knowing how easy it was to wind her up with a simple video game was just too entertaining.

"No! No way! You keep winning," Ruby whined.  
"Oh come on. Don't be such a sore loser." She shuffled closer to the she-wolf, nudging into her shoulder.  
"Nope," she replied, crossing her arms stubbornly and looking in the other direction. "And I'm not a sore loser!"  
"Oh yes, you most definitely are a sore loser."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."

Ruby turned her head to glare at Belle, slightly taken aback at just how close the other girls' face was to her own. Belle, however, was completly unphased by the sudden lack of space between the two; she glared right back, a single eyebrow raised and a slight smirk etched on her face. And it was then that Ruby noticed just how magnificently blue Belle's eyes really were. Before she could get herself too lost in them, she shook any and all thoughts from her mind and was left with only one. Belle squinted her eyes questioningly at the wolfish grin that had suddenly formed on Ruby's face.

"What are you-" But Belle never got to finish her sentence and instead, ended up squealing with surprise as Ruby tackled her to the other end of the sofa, pinning her down. Belle tried to fight, tried to defend herself against Ruby, who was now proceeding to tickle her, but her efforts proved to be futile. She couldn't even yell at Ruby to stop because she was too busy shrieking at the incessent tickling.

Eventually though, Belle managed to gain some strength and flip the two of them over; resulting in Ruby rolling off the sofa and landing on the floor with a soft thud, Belle now on top of her.

This time, it was Belle's turn to get lost in Ruby's eyes. She was so transfixed that she never noticed those green eyes briefly flicker downwards to glance at her lips. Nor did she notice that Ruby's head was slowly rising from the ground, the she-wolf's face inching closer to her own. When their lips finally met, Belle's eyes fluttered shut and she fell into the kiss instantly.

Much to her dismay though, it was over as abruptly as it had started as Ruby, suddenly realising what she had just done, pulled back. Belle didn't know what to think. Underneath her, Ruby was now looking anywhere she could except for at Belle, guilt etched all over her face.

"Ruby..?"  
"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She was still avoiding any possible eye contact. "I just.." How could she have been so stupid? Kissing Belle. Her friend; her good friend. Not to mention this was Gold's girl. He would raise hell if he found out anybody so much as looked at Belle in the wrong way, let alone have the guts to kiss her. Oh God, what had she done? She couldn't focus on a single coherent thought for more than a split second. "I'm sorry." All she could do was apologise, hoping she could convince the petite brunette above her that it was all just mistake. She didn't mean to kiss her, it wasn't supposed to have happened.

Before she could manage to apolgise again though, Belle's lips had found themselves upon Ruby's once more. Ruby's head fell steadily backwards onto the floor as Belle took control this time and brought her hands to the other girls' face. Ruby didn't even have a chance to think about what was happening as her hands found themselves tangling in soft brown hair above her.

And at that moment, Ruby didn't care that she was supposed to be nothing more than Belle's friend. She didn't care that she was supposed to belong to Gold. She didn't care about anything other than the fact that the girl she had slowly fallen for was on top of her, kissing her. Ruby smiled into the kiss, still unable to believe what was happening.

After a few more seconds of pure bliss, she forced herself away yet again. The almost discreet whine that escaped Belle at the loss of contact did not go unnoticed. But the look on Ruby's face reminded Belle that this was something that would need to be discussed.

"Belle.. I.. we.." Ruby stuttered before she was cut off by the other girl's barely audible whisper.  
"I don't care."

"But, what about Gold?"

"I don't care."

"Yeah but.." Belle leant down again and kissed the other girl softly in order to shut her up.

"Ruby," she smiled gently before stating once more, "I don't care."

Because in that moment, she could not bring herself to care about anything other than kissing the girl she'd secretly been longing for for longer than she dared admit. Yes, they would need to talk about what was happening later on. They would need to discuss these newly admitted feelings. They would need figure out where they would go from here. But right now, as they lay together on the living room floor of Belle's apartment, neither of them cared about anything other than the other's lips upon their own. They didn't care to talk. They didn't care about Mr. Gold and his reaction if and when he found out. They didn't care about figuring anything out.

They just didn't care about any of that.

* * *

**Wow so okay hi look I published something for the first time in like four years oh my goodness. I may or may not be getting back into writing. Whether or not I write anything else after this I'm not entirely sure. I just had this idea and it came out okay. It's painfully cheesy and you'll have to forgive me if me writing is a little too terrible. I'm aware I'm not the best at this. It's amazing I had the guts to publish it to be honest. But thanks for checking it out. Reviews are welcome as always.**

**-HobbitTron.**


End file.
